SHE really hates magic
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Hey Bruce! Since when were you a woman! What happens is Bruce is turned into a woman because of some accident while out on patrol? Well this happens of course!


**_This is an idea that just came to my mind..._**

**_So...Yeah... _**

**_BTW! Clark and Bruce are already dating in this! :) _**

**_I own nothing! :'( _**

* * *

It felt like my insides were burning. Nothing but a hot flame that was engulfing me from the inside out. It hurt more than anything that had ever happened to me. I push myself up from the ground and I just feel everything around me start to spin and my head spins itself. Everything was just hazy colors and blurs, just rushing past me and not stopping. I push myself up to my feet but I stake two steps and then fall straight back down onto my back. The flame began to get worse and everything starts to fade to black. Just pulling towards it like a star falling from the sky. Everything around me and just me, started a numbing pain. The kind of numbing pain that made me start to think that I could be dying here. So was this the end of Batman? What would the cover story be? How can I have let everyone down? Dick, Jason, Tim... Clark? I can't even fight this off. So, I really am dying. Dying without saying goodbye to anyone. I'm sorry.

_"Remember nothing when you wake."_

* * *

I stare up to the blank ceiling of my room. The small cracks seem a little more defined than they would normally be. Each looking like small cliffs, falling into mini black holes. Why can I see better all of a sudden? I sit up and I grab my head instantly from the dizzying sick feeling I get. I put my hands in front of me and look at how slender and feminine they are. My nails longer than they should be, my hands tinier than what my actual hands should be, my arms free of all the scars I've ever gotten out on the streets and the slight color tan they have on them shines from the sun that was coming through my ceiling to ground windows. I look down and then look back up and cover my chest. Since when did I have breasts?! My hair reached the end of my rib cage, curled and still the coal black that it was before I passed out. I take the covers off me and see my legs are smaller but still slightly strong and covered by my black briefs. I get out of bed and grab my robe and tie it around my waist before walking over to my mirror.

The reflection I look at isn't me, but some woman with the same robe on as me. She stared at me with the same blue orbs as me. As I raise my right hand she does the same and holds it to her face. The new face of _me_. I am the woman that I'm seeing in the mirror. I'm not Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy anymore. I'm a woman who looks like she could be my twin sister. How the hell did this happen?

The bedroom door starts to open and I turn just in time to see Alfred enter with a tray, on it was a glass of orange juice and a plate of breakfast. He looks at me and nearly drops the tray.

"Alfred, what happened to me?" I ask him as he backs up slightly.

"Master Bruce? Is that you?" He replies to me with his own question. I nodded my head and walk over to him.

"Alfred, how did I get home?" I ask him and he sets down the tray and stare at me for a second.

"I found you in the cave at the computer unconscious and I called Master Kent down to help me get you to bed and then he left and said he would come back in the morning to check on you. I left you to go to my own chamber and to rest when I started to hear you scream. I ran here and you were thrashing around and sweating. I stayed for an hour or so and then you stopped thrashing around and actually fell to sleep. I left and went to bed. I don't know what happened to you on partly last night either." He replies and I walk away and start to pace.

"This can not be happening to me. What the hell happened to me?" I say and then I hear the door bell go off and then I'm attacked by different numerous sounds. Car horns, people screaming, bullets being shot, even the wind was being heard through my ears. I cover my ears with my hands and try to block out the sounds but it doesn't work. A pair of arms wrap around me and hold me tightly as I cling to them and try my best block them out and listen to what I want to hear.

* * *

I wait for someone to answer the door, but no one does. I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind if I just entered, I mean we have been dating for a year now and he would just enter my apartment anyway. I twist the door handle and then walk in and hear a woman scream. I run up the stairs and dash to the source that was in Bruce's room. By the bed was Alfred holding a young woman as she covered her ears and tried to get out of his arms.

"Master Kent, help would be wonderful." Alfred says and then I was across the room and holding the young girl in my arms.

"Who is this Alfred? Where's Bruce?" I ask him as the girl starts to cling to me.

"You are holding him." He replies and I look down at the woman and she stares up at me and I see the blue orbs I've loved for so long.

"Clark, help me. I can't stop hearing them all." She begs me and then I think to what I've been told before.

"Focus on what you want to hear and block everything else out." I tell her and she closes her eyes and I wait for a few good minutes before she moves again.

* * *

"Thank you." I say as I hug him and bury my head into his chest. He holds for a few moments before pulling me away slowly. I stare at him and look at his bright baby blue eyes, beautifully golden skin, jet black hair that was all combed back and how he was careful with the way he held me.

"Care to tell me what is going on?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"I don't know myself. If magic is involved somehow then I have to wait until Zantanna and Dr Fate return back to earth." I reply and he frowns.

"There's got to be a way to get you back to normal." He says and I move away from him and look at Alfred.

"Alfred, I need you to go to shopping for me and get me some clothes for the next three months." I tell him and he nods his head before he leaves and I turn back to Clark.

"Come on, we need to go down to the cave and try to figure out what happened to cause this." I gesture to myself before I drag him down to the cave.

* * *

Alfred later returns and me and Clark still haven't found anything about what I did last night. No police reports or anything. It is like last night never existed.

"Come and take a break with me, I'm sure this is all a little too much to take in." Clark says as he wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"That's why I've got to find an answer for all of this." I reply and turn my head to the side to look at him and kiss his cheek. He inhales deeply and pulls me flush against him and I blink and I was up stairs and on my bed was a mountain of bags.

"Alfred does know that this is only for three months and not permanent, right?" I ask as I walk up to the bags and pull one from the pile and look through it.

"I am not wearing that." I say as I throw the bag behind me and I hear Clark catch it.

"Well... They wouldn't look bad on you. Maybe even a little sexy." I gasp at his comment and turn around to face him. He had pulled the little black lacy underwear from the bag and holding them in the air and has one eye closed as he focused them on me.

"I am not, repeat not wearing them. So you stop whatever little dreams in your head your having because I will not wear these ever." I tell him and he lowers the underwear and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I can always make you. I am stronger than you." He says and I laugh and put my hands on my hips.

"Not anymore my friend, seeming as to why I can hear like you and fly like you as we saw in the cave." I remind him and he smirks and puts the underwear in the bag and puts it down.

"Come on then, let's just see how much of my powers you've some how inherited." He gets into a fighting position but already his left many places open for me to attack. I dashed at him and strike his shoulder and then kick his legs from under him. I jump onto him and hold him down.

"Your powers plus my fighting skills, I think you will always lose." I tell him and then let him get up to save him the embarrassment of getting better by the girl version of the dark night.

I squeal as I'm pinned down to the ground and staring up at his baby blues.

"But I'm the one who will on top, since you can't be anymore." He smirks and I hit him.

"You're not touching me while I'm a woman, half the reason I haven't got any condoms left and I am not asking Alfred to go buy more after the last time." I feel my face burn red as he picks me up and moves the bags off the bed by blowing them across the room, before he sets me down and traps me between the bed and himself.

"Luckily, I'm bisexual other wise I would feel awkward when you changed back. But either way I still love you. Plus, just because you're a woman/man in some way, I can't see the chances of you getting pregnant." He says and then locks his lips onto my neck, pretty much my weakness when having sex. If he sucks on just the right spot then I'd be more than happy to have him filling me up with his cock.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Watch Tower are requesting for you two." Alfred says and we both stop dead. Clark moved off of me and I sat up.

"Thanks Alfred." I reply and he smiles and leaves the room.

"Remind me to put a bell on him." Clark groans and I roll my eyes before getting one of the bags that had a checkered shirt and some plain black jeans. Looks as though I'll have to go to the Tower in just my new normal clothes until I can get a fitting batsuit.


End file.
